justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Justbenn/Favorite Returns
I believe that we can count on these artists returning for the next game, let me know what song you think they will have in the next game. Katy Perry One of the Boys Thinking of You If We Ever Meet Again The One that Got Away Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) Wide Awake Hummingbird Heartbeat Peacock Unconditionally This is How We Do Walking On Air Rihanna If It's Lovin' that You Want Unfaithful We Ride Break It Off Shut Up and Drive Hate That I Love You Don't Stop the Music Take a Bow Rehab Russian Roulette Hard Wait Your Turn Redemption Song Rude Boy Rockstar 101 Te Amo What's My Name? Raining Men S&M California King Bed Man Down Cheers (Drink to That) We Found Love You da One Talk That Talk Princess of China Birthday Cake Cockiness (Love It) Stay (featuring Mikky Ekko) Pour It Up Loveeeeeee Song Right Now What Now Jump FourFiveSeconds Towards the Sun Better Have My Money American Oxygen Nicki Minaj Massive Attack Your Love Check It Out Right Thru Me Moment 4 Life Did It On'em Girls Fall Like Dominoes Fly Whip it Right by My Side Beez in the Trap Va Va Voom The Boys Freedom High School Pills n Potions Anaconda Bed of Lies Truffle Butter The Night is Still Young One Direction Gotta Be You More Than This Live While We're Young Little Things Story of My Life Midnight Memories You & I Steal My Girl Night Changes Kesha Blah Blah Blah Animal Your Love Is My Drug Take It Off Blow Crazy Kids Jessie J Do it Like a Dude Nobody's Perfect Who's Laughing Now Who You Are LaserLight Silver Lining (Crazy 'Bout You) It's My Party Thunder Burnin' Up Masterpiece Flashlight will. i. am. I Am Take it I Got It from My Mama" The Girl is Mine 2008 Heartbreaker One More Chance Yes We Can We Are the Ones It's a New Day America's Song T.H.E. (The Hardest Ever) Great Times This is Love Reach For the Stars (Mars Edition) Scream & Shout Fall Down Bang Bang Feelin' Myself Ariana Grande Brand New You Put Your Hearts Up Baby I Right There Almost is Never Enough Love Me Harder Best Mistake One Last Time Maroon 5 Harder to Breathe This Love She Will Be Loved Sunday Morning Must Get Out Makes Me Wonder Wake Up Call Won't Go Home Without You If I Never See Your Face Again Goodnight Goodnight Misery Give a Little More Never Gonna Leave This Bed Payphone One More Night Daylight Love Somebody Animals Sugar Austin Mahone Say Somethin' Say You're Just a Friend Banga! Banga! Magik 2.0 Mmm Yeah All I Ever Needed Shadow Secret Becky G Problem (The Monster Remix) Play it Again Becky from the Block Shower Can't Stop Dancing Lovin' So Hard Jennifer Lopez If You Had My Love No Me Ames Waiting for Tonight Feeling So Good Let's Get Loud Love Don't Cost a Thing Play Ain't it Funny I'm Real Alive I'm Gonna Be Alright Jenny from the Block All I Have I'm Glad Baby I Love U! Get Right Hold You Down Que Hiciste Do it Well Hold It Don't Drop It Louboutins I'm Into You Papi Dance Again Goin' In Live It Up First Love Booty Feel the Light Iggy Azalea Work Bounce Change Your Life Fancy Beg for It Trouble Calvin Harris The Girls Merrymaking at My Place I'm Not Alone Ready for the Weekend Flashback You Used to Hold Me Awooga Bounce Feel So Close Let's Go We'll Be Coming Back Sweet Nothing Drinking from the Bottle Thinking About You Under Control Blame Slow Acid Open Wide Burnin' Outside Pray to God Ellie Goulding Under Sheets Starry Eyed Guns and Horses The Writer Your Song Lights Anything Could Happen Figure 8 Explosions How Long Will I Love You Goodness Gracious Beating Heart Love Me Like You Do Charli XCX Nuclear Seasons You're the One So Far Away Cloud Aura You (Ha Ha Ha) What I Like Take My Hand SuperLove Break the Rules Breaking Up Doing It Famous Avicii Fade into Darkness Collide Levels Silhouettes Superlove I Could Be the One X You You Make Me Hey Brother Lay Me Down Lose Myself The Days The Nights Miley Cyrus Breakout See You Again Start Al Over 7 Things Fly On the Wall The Climb Party in the U.S.A The Time of Our Lives When I Look At You Gonna Get This Que Sera Ordinary Girl I'm Still Good Liberty Walk Cant Be Tamed Who Owns My Heart Every Rose has its Thorn Wrecking Ball Real and True Adore You Pitbull Culo That's Nasty Back Up Toma D****t Man Everybody Get Up Bojangles Ay Chico (Lengua Afuera) Dime Be Quiet Go Girl The Anthem Sticky Icky Secret Admirer Krazy I Know You Want Me (Calle Ocho) Hotel Room Service Shut It Down Watagatapitusberry Maldito Alcohol Bon, Bon Tu Cuerpo Hey Baby (Drop It to the Floor) Give Me Everything Rain Over Me International Love Back in Time Get it Started Don't Stop the Party Outta Nowhere Wild Wild Love We Are One (Ole Ola) Fireball Como Yo Le Doy Time of Our Lives Piensas (Dila la Verdad) Justin Bieber One Time One Less Lonely Girl Baby Never Let You Go Eenie Meenie Somebody to Love U Smile Never Say Never Love Me Pray That Should Be Me Turn to You Boyfriend As Long As You Love Me Right Here All Around the World Heartbreaker All That Matters Confident Home to Mama Pharrell Williams Frontin' Can I Have It Like That Angel Number One That Girl Marilyn Munroe Come Get it Bae Gust of Wind It Girl Lady Gaga Poker Face Eh Eh Nothing Else I Can Say LoveGame Paparazzi Telephone Alejandro Dance in the Dark Born This Way Judas The Edge of Glory You and I The Lady is a Tramp Marry the Night Do What U Want G.U.Y. Venus ARTPOP I Can't Give You Anything but Love Category:Blog posts